Seasons of Love
by Rachel Noelle
Summary: How do you measure a year? Everyone had a different method, some people measured in the number of missions they were assigned or the number of hollows they killed. But, it all actually boiled down to the acts of love you measured, for the best effect.
1. Yachiru

How do you measure a year? Everyone had a different method, some people measured in the number of missions they were assigned or the number of hollows they killed.

But, it all actually boiled down to the acts of love you measured, for the best effect. And, well, Yachiru measured her year in…

…the number of times Ken-chan carried her on his back to whatever place he planned to be to have fun with her and fight with a smile on his face.

oOoOo oOoOo

That was the tenth time that week she traveled on his back, running around all Seireitei looking for Ichi. It was kind of hard not to count all the times she had traveled like that because it had become a habit. They weren't Yachiru and Ken-chan if she wasn't on his back half of the time. Otherwise Ken-chan would get lost and not have the fight he was looking for so desperately, so she tried to keep track of the reiatsu that could distract him for a long time.

When they finally found Ichi, Yachiru had to cover her mouth to keep her giggles at a minimum so she wouldn't interrupt Ken-chan while he was chasing Ichi all over Uki's place.

This was, also, the tenth time that week. She had been counting since the first day they met, because she thought it was important to have all those moments she had fun with him recorded so she never forget that she loved him.

He was the father she never knew, the brother she probably didn't have, her best friend but not her only, because after meeting Cue-Ball and Peacock Brow she started making new friends, but it didn't matter how many of them there were Ken-chan was still her favorite one. Even more than Byakushi.

"Damn Ichigo…he escaped again."

"Ken-chan!!" she said jumping on his back with a big grin on her face, she knew what was coming next and Ken-chan's smirk just confirmed her thoughts. "Let's look for him together. I can already sense where he is!!"

"You better be right, I don't want to get lost like last time!" she grinned even wider at that.

"Silly Ken-chan, last time was your fault! I kept giving you the right directions and you always went the wrong way!"

"You keep blaming me but I keep saying it's you the one that's wrong" Yachiru pouted at him and crossed her little arms.

"I am not!" she said with a hint of stubbornness on her voice; that made Ken-chan smile. "Are we going to chase Ichi again?"

"'Course we are!" Ken-chan looked up the sky and then at Yachiru that rubbed her eyes. "You're sleepy."

"No I am not!" she said this time a little more forcefully and stubborn than before. "I want to keep chasing Ichi! He is you're only friend and you only have a few opportunities to see him so we should take advantage of his visiting."

Kenpachi laughed out loud at that and shook his head before looking back at Yachiru. The pink-haired girl looked at him a little confused; there were times when she didn't understand Ken-chan, times like that one when he decided that a nap or food was more important that fights. But she never questioned him because she knew he was always right.

"You're right. But ya know, I feel sleepy" Yachiru blinked a few times at him. "Mind if I take a nap before going after Ichigo?"

"Nah, you can sleep so when you wake up you can face Ichi rested and this time you'll win!"

It was obvious that Ken-chan was really tired, and if she was honest with herself she felt a little tired as well.

"Yeah, so would you take that nap with me?"

Yachiru thought a moment before nodding her head. She couldn't lie to Ken-chan, he was her world and as a good girl she had to take care of him when he felt bad, sad, hungry or in this case sleepy. So she would take a nap with him because that's what she had to do and not only because she felt a little tired.

"What if after the nap we go to grab something to eat and then we make Ikkaku and Yumichika tell one of those stories you like so much?"

Yahciru's eyes lit up at that , Ken-chan had always known had to make her feel happy even when she was supposed to be around him to make sure he was happy.

"Ok, then it's settled. Let's go back to the division and sleep for a few hours."

* * *

_A/N: Normally I put this stuff at the top, but, I think this needs to go at the bottom for the best effect this time. 8-) __These stories are based on the song "Seasons of Love" from the musical/movie "RENT." Any suggestions for who you would like to see next are highly appreciated! As is ConCrit. _

_Yachiru's story was written by __**KatonRyuuka**__ (profile is here: http://www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/u/1226037/KatonRyuuka) You know the drill, switch the '(dot)' for '.' _

_We are doing a joint-project for all of the major characters, and this will only be updated whenever we get the chance. We will try to update frequently, but, be sure to check out her other stories. She is a __**most excellent**__ author!! I highly recommend __**'Leave Out All the Rest'**__ and __**'Time is Running Low' **__(TiRL is a Harry/Mione HP fic)._

_I hope you've enjoyed, and please review to let us know what you think!  
__-Rachel Noelle & KatonRyuuka_


	2. Zaraki

How do you measure a year? Everyone had a different method, some people measured in the number of missions they were assigned or the number of hollows they killed.

But, it all actually boiled down to the acts of love you measured, for the best effect. And, well, Zaraki measured his year in…

…the number of times Yachiru smiled and giggled for him.

oOoOo oOoOo

Eighteen times this week. That was how many times he'd made Yachiru smile. And twelve times so far he'd made her giggle.

Zaraki sat back in his chair, smiling softly to himself as he watched Yachiru nap on the sofa. It was moments like these that he cherished.

Sure, he loved a good fight, and all the more because Yachiru got a good kick out of watching him. But, he loved her even more. And he didn't know what he'd do without the little runt in his life. She held the division together, whether Ikkaku and Yumichika wanted to admit it or not. She truly was the soap that made the oil and water in the division mix.

Well, that was far from the most beautiful analogy, but, it was about as true as it got.

Eighteen and twelve. And it was only Tuesday afternoon. Yeah, he knew he could top last week. She hadn't felt well last week, so she wasn't as happy and hyper and bouncing off the walls as usual.

So, thirty giggles and forty-two smiles would be easy to beat.

Everyone thought he let her run around and do what she wanted. Which, he fairly well did. However, it wasn't because he could not or would not control her. But, she _was_ a vice-captain. How many other vice-captains had a bedtime of nine o'clock? Even the kid taicho didn't go to bed that early. 'Course, his fukutaicho probably had a hand in that.

He knew he couldn't keep her forever, but he was going to hold onto her for as long as he could. Eventually someone would come in and sweep her off her feet, and she'd be someone else's. So long as they still counted her smiles and giggles, Zaraki figured he would be okay with that. He'd warm up to it, anyway.

Zaraki was shaken from his thoughts by a giggle as Yachiru launched herself at him, wrapping her arms around his neck and smiling brightly. Nineteen and thirteen times.

Yep, it was gonna be a good week.

* * *

_A/N: Zaraki's story was written by yours truly! (Rachel Noelle). _

_I hope you've enjoyed, and please review!!  
-Rachel Noelle_


End file.
